


Bribery of the Sexual Kind

by kasaundra1



Category: Political RPF, Post-Biblical Jewish RPF
Genre: (sorta) non-con, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Biting, Bribery, Fingering, First Time Bottoming, Israeli Politicians, M/M, Painful Sex, Political Favors, Political Prostitution, Rape, Rough Sex, Sex, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:37:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasaundra1/pseuds/kasaundra1
Summary: Naftali Bennett is trying to get a bill passed that puts his political career on the line.  Unfortunately, the one could could make or break the deal wants something of him, and he's not afraid to get it.





	Bribery of the Sexual Kind

The pressure was on, and it was only two more days before the bill could be voted on. Naftali Bennett, the leader of the Jewish Home Party, paced the room, barely concealing his worry about the fate of the bill. He was deep in thought, as in order for the bill to pass, he would have to rely on the center-left bloc, which in order to canvas their votes, he would have to break party discipline, and work with the opposition leaders in order to further the bill.

It was either that, or let the bill die, and have to deal with the potential blowback. Either way it was a catch-22 situation. 

Naftali paced back and forth in his office in the Knesset Building. Many of his associates didn’t realize this, but the back of his neck was covered in sweat, after hours of debating and yelling over the fellow MKs. Naftali then picked up the phone and called his wife, and told her that he would have to pull another late night at work. He told her to tell his kids that he loved them, and quickly hung up.

What the hell should I do now? If this bill doesn’t pass, I and my party is screwed, and in order for it to pass, I will have to make contact with Yair Lapid and Buji Herzog.

Weighing his options carefully, Naftali came to the conclusion that Yesh Atid would be the safest bet on passing the bill, because it was more center-oriented and didn’t have a whole lot of die-hard liberals.

Naftali was hesitant, but he then sat at his desk, picked up the phone, and dialed Yair Lapid’s number. It rung for a couple of seconds until a deep and smoky voice sounded over the line.

“Hello, this is Yair Lapid, how can I help you?” The man on the other end of the line asked.

“Oh, Yair, this is Naftali, I need your help on passing the bill. If you could, you could convince some of your party members to vote yes on it, because I know a majority of the Zionist Union will vote against it.” Naftali said.

The bill was an education bill that would allow for religious teachings to be taught in public schools. Of course, some of the Yesh Atid politicians would be on the fence about this, but Naftali knew that at least some of them could be swayed to vote in his favor.

“Okay, Naftali, here’s what I know. Dov Lipman will not ever vote for that bill in his life, as he has always been an advocate for secular education, so he’s a definite ‘no.’” Yair said on the other line. Naftali made sure to take out a notepad and pencil and write down the parlimentarian’s assumed positions. 

“Karen Elharar will probably be on the fence about it, but she’ll probably vote yes if you are able to give her a convincing case about it.” Naftali penciled in Elharar’s name as Yair read off the names of all of his party members.  
“Ofer Shelah would probably be a no, and Meir Cohen would probably be a ‘yes’ if I’m guessing right.” Naftali stopped Yair before he could read off any more names.

“Yair, I know you’re not really part of the coalition, but I have my ass on the line if this bill doesn’t pass.” Naftali said.  
“I understand Naftali, but what’s important is that you keep the bill alive, and you have to canvas as much support for it as possible. Now, I don’t have total control over whether my party members vote ‘yes’ or ‘no” but still I can only give you a rough estimate.” 

“I understand Yair, and if need be, you can call back after you talked with your party members?” Naftali asked.  
“Of course, I will make sure to talk to them, but results aren’t guaranteed.”  
“Okay, thanks anyway Yair. Shalom.” Naftali then hung up the phone.   
He then slouched in his chair, tired from all the debating over the bill, and he hadn’t changed clothes in about twenty-four hours. He sniffed slightly under his armpit, wary of the stench of sweat. Fortunately, he was okay. Naftali then got to work on filing something for his party when the door to his office opened and Eli Yishai burst in, giddy and excited.

“Hey Naftali, how is it going?” He asked.  
“I don’t know. Yair’s going to try to get some of his MKs to vote yes on the bill, but everything is in the air.” Naftali sighed.  
“You look kind of stressed darling, maybe a shoulder-rub would help?”  
Naftali sighed. He wasn’t in the mood for Eli’s cheeriness, but still, the guy gave a a good back and shoulder rub, plus Naftali didn’t want to be the one to bring down Eli’s mood.  
Naftali struggled to clear is head, but then yelped loudly when he felt Yishai’s hands pressing on his back, massaging all the sore spots and tension out of it. He relaxed as Yishai worked his capable hands to kneed and massage his back in slow easy circles. Naftali couldn’t help but melt into a wonderland where he could slip away from the reality of his job, the politics, and even his hectic schedule. He was just on the verge to dreamland when he felt a cold hand press below his back. He then stood up and turned around to Eli.  
“Just what the hell do you think you’re doing?!” Naftali asked.  
Eli looked all innocent, but then his voice shifted tone rapidly. “I didn’t come here just to give you a backrub Naftali.” Naftali slowly started to back away from Yishai, knowing what the Shas leader meant. 

“I am not a homosexual, you’re not either Yishai. I know you. If you had these cravings, they would have come out by now!” Bennett said.  
“Of course,humans are experts at hiding their true desires Bennett,” Eli smiled as if he wanted to do terrible things to someone’s asshole. Naftali’s asshole.  
“Plus, you want your bill to pass, don’t you?” Yishai said.  
What, what the hell? Naftali thought.  
“Okay Bennett, I can help get your bill passed, but you’re going to have to do something for me.”  
The Jewish Home leader was scared, he knew this man was unpredictable. But still, many world leaders have secrets they hid from the public.  
“Shall we do it now?” Eli asked, a seductive change of tone.

No, no I can’t. Naftali thought in his mind. I’d be betraying my wife, my family, my party, my beliefs. But again if this guy is able to extort information on me or potentially falsely accuse me of something, then what choice do I have? Naftali’s heart was racing over hundred miles per hour, as it pounded in his chest.

“Fine,” He told Yishai. “I’ll do it. But you have to promise me two things.”   
“What?”   
“First of all, you vote with me for my education bill.” Naftali said. “And second, you keep ypour mouth shut about what happened today between me and you.” Naftali watched as the Shas leader pondered the question, his eye brows coming together as if he were studying some ancient text. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Eli came up with an answer.

“Fine, I respect your parameters Mr. Bennett, but don’t think you’re getting off when it comes to the sexual parts.  
Before Naftali could say thank you, the Shas leader pounced on him, effectively slamming Bennett’s wrists against the wall. Yishai forcefully spread Bennetts legs apart and started massaging his lower back and intimate areas in slow circles. Naftali was pinned to the wall, both of his hands secured by one of Yishai’s hands. He cried out as Yishai’s hand went in between his legs, brushing in an out of both of them. Bennett tried breaking free, but Yishai had a strong grip, as his wrists were secured with only the Shas’ leader’s one hand. Bennett felt like an elepahant was sitting on his ribcage, as Yishai had himself fully on top of him, effectively suppressing his hands from moving, lest he try to overpower him. Meanwhile, Yishai was nipping at Bennetts jaw, kissing along the jawline and invading the latter’s mouth. Bennett felt like he didn’t consent, but him and Yishai did agree on terms for this to happen, so no matter what, Naftali gave his consent, whether he intended to or not.

Yishai’s hands hastily rushed to untuck Bennett’s shirt, and once his shirt was freed from under the belt, Yishai’s hands wear all over, touching the soft skin of Bennett’s back, grazing past the other man’s pudgy gut. Naftali was stopped in his tracks, Yishai trying to pull out any amount of arousal that he could from the younger man. Naftali managed to wiggle one of his hands free, but Eli anticipated it, and he firmly pinned it against the wall. He brought Naftali’s other hand up to where the first hand was pinned, allowing him to secure both hands with one wrist.

This left him free to tear Naftali’s shirt open. Naftali at the time wasn’t wearing an undershirt, an within seconds, Yishai’s tongue was on his body, exploring all the exposed skin that it could reach. Naftali struggled against Yishai, but couldn’t hold him off. Yishai’s tongue ghosted past Bennett’s shoulder blades, and Eli took one of Bennett’s ears between his teeth and slightly bit down on it. Just to show Bennett who was boss. There came a moment where Naftali felt shame and despair, not only was he reduced to whoring himself out to save his political hide, he was also stuck in a situation with no ability to fight off the other man’s advances. Yishai then removed the last remaining clothes on Naftali’s body, and he pushed himself against Bennett, and Bennett could feel Yishai’s cock at his hole, ready to be shoved in at any moment. 

Of course, Eli Yishai had some humanity. He took a vial of something from his pocket, some sort of lube, and squirted a drop of it on two of his fingers. He the slowly slipping the fingers into Bennett, causing Bennett to wince as he added another. And another. By now, Naftali was wreathing, not only from pleasure (despite him not wanting it), but also self-pity and loathing. He just prayed that this didn’t get out into the public. What would his wife think of him? His children? Would they want to see their father whore himself out for political survival. He felt a hand encircle his jaw, and Yishai gave him one class kiss before pushing into him.

It hurt. A lot. For it was Naftali’s first time with being on the receiving end, so he had no prior experience of bottoming. Naftali tense up, and pain shot through him, causing an agonize cry to tear from his throat.

“Easy there,” Yishai whispered, slowing down the thrusts to allow Naftali to adjust to the intial pain, but soon sped up and started pulling his cock out, and slamming back in, almost to the hilt. Naftali was moaning, sobbing, and responding with a volley of curses to end his own life. Yishai picked up the pace as he rocked in the Bennett, hitting the other man’s prostate every three thrusts. Naftali’s arms were getting weak, and Yishai had to hold him up o prevent him from crumpling into the ground. Eli Yishai let out a moan, and came deep inside him, Bennett following after. Bennett the collasped to the ground, sore, and raw.

He watched as Yishai came and redresse himself, yet he couldn’t feel himself to move. The space between his ass hurt, and whenever he tried to get up, he doubled over in pain.

“Well we should do this again Bennett, and I look forward to working with you even more,”   
Naftali couldn’t even muster a “go to hell.”   
Yishai flashed a smile before he went out the door.


End file.
